L'année qui a tout déclenché
by asocial girl
Summary: Poudlard, 1977. 1977 ou septième et dernière année des Maraudeurs, Lily Evans et de bien d'autres encore. 1977, l'année qui a marquée un tournant dans la guerre : Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant et rassemble des alliés inattendus... Please R
1. Intro

**Hello everybody !**

**Bienvenue sur ma fic, qui présentera une version parmi les autres de la dernière année à Poudlard des Maraudeurs, de Lily Evans et de bien d'autres encore…**

**J'accepte évidemment toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises… Je les réclame même !**

**Sachez ensuite que j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres en avance…**

**Sur ce bonne lecture, je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

**Bye**

**Asocial girl**


	2. 1 Premiers cours, premiers ennuis

Lily poussa un soupir de tristesse en parcourant la première page de la Gazette des Sorciers. Encore un attentat de Voldemort qui avait fait des dizaines de morts, principalement des moldus. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas les préjugés de certains sorciers contre ceux qui ne possédaient pas de pouvoirs magiques ou qui étaient issus de familles moldues. Comme elle.

A chaque fois qu'elle lisait les nouvelles (ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent), Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du soulagement en voyant que le nom d'un de ses parents ne figurait pas à la page de la mcabre liste des nombreux décès. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Lily de se faire un sang d'encre. En particulier pour son père, qui, bien qu'étant dans la politique moldue et ne possédant aucun don pour la magie, aidait parfois le ministère de la magie dans certaines affaires dont sa fille cadette ne savait rien. En effet, Dudley, le père de la jeune fille, avait pris connaissance du monde magiqueaux 11 ans de Lily, lorsque celle ci avait reçu la lettre de Poudlard qui avait changé sa vie.

En repensant à ses premères années à l'école de sorcellerie, elle eut un petit sourire. Cette année était sa dernière ici et elle le regrettait. Poudlard était pour elle comme une seconde maison.

-Alors Lil, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Katel Jones, la meilleure amie de Lily s'assit près de la jeune fille et tira le journal à elle. Les 2 jeunes filles de 17 ans formaient un duo tout en contraste. Lily possédait une chevelure de feu qui lui tombait dans le bas du dos et de magnifiques yeux en amande verts émeraudes tandis que Katel avait de court cheveux blond et de grands yeux noisettes qui ui donnait un air espiègle. Toute 2 étaient à Gryffondor, mais elles faisaient parties d'un groupe regroupant des filles de toutes les maisons, Serpentard excepté.

- Pff, soupira Katel. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'embêtes à lire ça Lily, c'est bien de trop... macabre... et ça ne sert qu'à te faire déprimer.

- Mais il faut bien se tenir au courant! protesta son amie.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Puis elle sembla voir quelque chose qui l'amusa et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage, révélant des dents banches et cien alignées.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-James Potter te mate une fois de plus! s'exclama son amie.

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai, gémit Lily. Cet arrogant me tape sur le système!

-Attention à ne pas parler trop fort, tu risques de tefaire agresser! Si un membre de son fan club qui contient plus de la moitié des filles de Poudlard toutes années confondues t'entend...

-Le pauvre, ajouta-t-elle ensuite. Il pourrait sortir avec quasiment n'importe quelle fille et la seule qui l'intéresse ne veux pas de lui!

- D'une, s'énerva Lily, je ne suis pas la seule qui l'intéresse vu le nombre impressionnant de ses ex, et de deux je n'ai aucune envie de figurer sur son tableau de chasse!

- Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses au nombre de filles avec qui James Potter est sorti? répliqua Katel, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Tsss…T'es énervante!! Tout le monde sait qu'il a une copine différente toutes les semaines ou presque!

- Mais je ne savais pas que toi aussi tu t'intéressais à ce genre de chose ma chère...

-

-

- -Eh, Queudver, Lunard!

-   
- Oui...

-   
- Je viens de me rendre compte que la rentrée c'était il y a une semaine.

-   
- Très bonne déduction Patmol. Je me demande comment tu as fait pour n'avoir presque que des Optimal à tes buses de 5ème année...

-   
- La ferme Cornedrue! Donc je disais que depuis une semaine que nous avons repris les cours, ce cher Cornedrue n'a pas encore demandé une seule fois à Evans de sortir avec lui!

-   
- C'est vrai ça, murmura Remus Lupin en levant le nez de son bouquin pour croiser le regard de James Potter. Comment ça se fait?

-   
- J'abandonne, répondit celui-ci d'un air las. J'en ai marre de me prendre sans arrêts des râteaux.

-   
- T'abandonnes, répéta Sirius Black en fronçant les sourcils. Et c'est pour cette raison que tu ne l'as pas quitté du regard du déjeuner?

-   
- En fait, lui répondit son ami en le fusillant du regard, j'ai bien remarqué qu'à chaque fois que je lui demandais de sortir avec moi son dégoût pour moi augmentait. Alors j'arrête.

-   
- Oui, mais tu ne laisses pas sérieusement tomber? l'interrogea Sirius en le fixant intensément.

-   
- Disons que je vais essayer de me calmer et de la faire changer d'avis sur mon compte. N'oubliez pas que je suis un Maraudeur! Pour commencer, j'arrête de lancer des sorts aux autres juste pour le plaisir.

Remus se leva soudainement, faisant sursauter ses amis et contourna la table pour tâter le tête de James.

- Pas de doute, déclara-t-il devant les airs surpris des es amis. La tête de Cornedrue a sérieusement dégonflé. C'est assez impressionnant.

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent alors tous de rire, excepté James qui fit une moue boudeuse que ses admiratrices trouvèrent tout ce qu'il y a de plus sexy.

- Et qu'en penses-tu Patmol? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Peter et Remus le regardèrent, une expression interrogative sur le visage mais Sirius avait tout de suite compris, James n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien, tout deux se comprenaient au moindre coup d'oeil.

-   
Patmol eut un sourire blasé et croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque.

- Oh moi je m'en fiche Cornedrue! De toute façon ce n'était plus aussi amusant qu'avant de martyriser les autres élèves. Par contre je te demande une chose...

-   
- Oui?

-   
- Ne renonce pas à la règle d'or des Maraudeurs…

-   
- Mener une vie infernale aux Serpentards, finirent d'une seule voix James, Remus et Peter.

-   
- Tu peux compter sur moi Patmol, lui assura ensuite son meilleur ami, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

-

Le cours de métamorphose du jour, le dernier avant le dîner, avait pour but de leur enseigner le sortilège de permutation. La permutation était une technique qui permettait de transformer un objet en un autre, pendant un laps de temps indéfini. Ici, les élèves devaient permuter leur bureau en... eux-mêmes. Ceci était un exercice extrêmement difficile qui nécessitait une concentration sans faille. Chose exceptionnelle, même les Maraudeurs ne détournaient pas leur attention de leur travail. Ou plutôt de leur bureau.

Il y eut soudain une exclamation de surprise dans le fond de la classe.

- Lil ! T'as réussi ! Comment t'as fait ?!

- Excellent miss Evans. 20 points pour Gryffondor, déclara Mc Gonagall.

Tout le monde se retourna alors vers Lily qui rougit légèrement. En fait les 2 Lily rougirent légèrement. Car en face de la Gryffondor se tenait sa copie conforme qui avait même des réactions identiques à celle de sa créatrice.

Soudain, un grand CRAC se fit entendre, et l'une des jeunes filles disparut dans un volute de fumée pour laisser place à un bureau de bois.

- Très bien ! s'exclama le professeur. Maintenant que l'une d'entre vous a réussi je n'en attends pas moins de vous autres.

Les Maraudeurs se retournèrent vers leur bureau, bien décidé à assimiler ce sort. James levait sa baguette, les sourcils froncés et ses yeux noisettes plissés par la concentration et il s'apprêtait à effectuer les mouvements assez complexes du poignet qui devaient obligatoirement accompagner l'incantation lorsqu'il entendit une conversation qui le fit bouillir de rage.

- Evans tu pourrais me filer un coup de main ? demanda une voix avec des accents charmeurs. Je n'ai pas trop compris les mouvements du poignet.

- Bien sûr Mc Laggen. Pas de problèmes.

Sans s'en être aperçu, James avait resserré sa prise sur sa baguette. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit Lily Evans qui tenait le poignet de Gale Mc Laggen, un serdaigle, visiblement pour lui faire exécuter les mouvements. James sentit comme un immense feu brûler en lui, le consumant entièrement. Ce Mc Laggen ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Il avait sûrement jeté son dévolu sur Evans seulement pour le faire enrager et se venger de lui ! En effet James concurrençait Mc Laggen sur son nombre de conquête. Bien que le Maraudeurs refusait catégoriquement d'être comparé à lui, prenant comme argument que le serdaigle se comportait beaucoup plus mal que lui avec ses copines. James Potter se vantait d'être un gentleman... Malgré le fait qu'il change de copine presque toutes les semaines. De plus tout Poudlard était au courant que James draguait Lily Evans depuis de nombreuse années. Rien que l'année passée, il lui avait demandé 56 fois de sortir avec lui, sans succès (Sirius avait fait le compte et ne loupait pas une occasion de rappeler à son ami ses cuisants et nombreux échecs). 

Un cri le sortit de ses pensées.

- M.Potter ! Vous êtes fou ! Vous avez l'intention d'envoyer toute la classe à l'infirmerie ?!

Le Maraudeur resta un instant abasourdi, ne comprenant pas ce que le professeur Mc Gonagall pouvait bien avoir ENCORE à lui reprocher. Puis son regard se posa sur son bureau et il eut un hoquet de surprise : le meuble de bois avait enflé, enflé, et il semblait sur le point d'exploser. Le professeur de métamorphose lança aussitôt un « Wingardium leviosa » sur le table de travail et ouvrit une des fenêtres de la salle de cours qui se trouvait au 5ème étage et fit s'éloigner le meuble le plus loin possible du château. Alors que celui-ci se trouvait au dessus du lac, il explosa, envoyant des centaines de patites échardes dans toutes les directions. Personne n'osait imaginer les dégâts qu'il y aurait eu si cette scène c'était déroulé dans la salle de classe.

- Rasseyez-vous, ordonna Mc Gonagall d'un ton sévère.

Tous les élèves s'étaient levés pour voir ce qui se passait et certains de petite taille comme Peter Pettigrow étaient même montés sur leur table. Ils obtempérèrent, excepté James Potter, qui, se massant la nuque main, dit d'un air contrit avec une petite grimace.

- A la fin des cours dans votre bureau, hein ?

-   
- Je vois que je n'ai même plus besoin de vous le répéter pour une énième fois M. Potter, déclara la femme au chignon sévère d'une voix glaciale. Bien, reprit-elle en se tournant vers les autres élèves. Vous allez me recopier le chapitre 2 de votre livre. Et je ne veux pas entendre un mot !

Tous prirent sa remarque au sérieux, sauf évidemment Sirius Black qui partageait désormais son bureau avec son meilleur ami, celui-ci n'en possédant plus (nda : c'est un SB comme dirait eva).

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Cornedrue ? Je sais bien que ce n'était pas voulu. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Raconte moi ! s'énervait-il tout bas.

-   
- Attends la fin du cours, lui souffla discrètement son voisin. Je ne veux pas aggraver mon cas !

Il y eut soudain 2 petits coups frappés à la porte et le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, pénétra dans la salle.

- Mon...monsieur le directeur, balbutia le professeur Mc Gonagall qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette visite.

-   
- Minerva, surtout dites moi si je me trompe, déclara aimablement Dumbledore,mais on m'affirmé qu'un bureau était sorti par cette fenêtre (il désigna l'ouverture donnant sur le par, sur le mur adjacen à la porte derrière le bureau de Leslie Vance) pour aller ensuite exploser au dessus du lac.

-   
- A vrai dire, M. le directeur, intervint Sirius avec un petit sourire, le bureau est sorti par CETTE fenêtre précisément (le maraudeur désignait celle située à côté du bureau du professeur).

-   
- Je vous remercie de la précision M. Black, répondit Dumbledore en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, le sourire aux lèvres. Et puis-je savoir qui est l'auteur de cette action ?

-   
- C'est moi Albus, se dénonça Mc Gonagall. J'ai fait sortir ce meuble afin d'éviter qu'il n'explose dans la salle de classe. C'était le bureau de James Potter, l'informa-t-elle. Il doit d'ailleurs passer me voir à la fin des cours.

-   
- Je crains qu'il n'en soit autrement Minerva, affirma le directeur toujours aussi aimable. M. Potter va devoir venir dans MON bureau. Nous devons avoir une petite conversation au sujet de cet incident. Si vous permettez...

-   
- Bien sûr Albus. Potter accompagnez M. le directeur. Quant aux autres, le cours est terminé. Vous me travaillerez cet enchantement pour la prochaine fois.

James sortit à la suite d'Albus Dumbledore, non sans avoir échangé un regard à la fois inquiet et intrigué avec les autres maraudeurs.

- Potter est complètement fou ! s'exclama un serdaigle. Il aurait pu tous nous tuer !

-   
- C'était un accident Mc Laggen, répondit Sirius en le toisant d'un air froid. Un accident tu m'entends ? Et si le moindre d'entre vous ose dire que ce n'en est pas un, il aura affaire à moi, ajouta-t-il, menaçant.

-   
- Tu m'en laisseras tout de même un peu Patmol.

-   
- O.K Lunard. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Personne ne fit d'autre allusion. Tout le monde connaissait la réputation de Sirius Black et ils ne voulaient en aucun cas avoir affaire à lui.


	3. 2 Chez Dumbledore & Répartition de dern

**2 – Chez Dumbledore & Répartition de dernière minute**

James se sentait mal à l'aise. Très mal a l'aise. Le directeur ne lui avait plus adresser la parole depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la classe et le maraudeur trouvait que ce n'était pas du tout bon signe.

Albus Dumbledore et son élève traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, pour la plupart vide, la majorité des élèves étant en cours. Au détour d'un escalier, ils aperçurent cependant Peeves, très occupé à lancer des seaux de boue sur le sol, dans l'unique but de faire enrager Rusard. Lorsqu'il les vit, l'esprit frappeur s'empressa de dissimuler son seau dans son dos, sans grand succès. Il salua aimablement le directeur qui lui fit un léger sourire avant de créer une allée propre pour traverser le couloir.

James était d'ailleurs estomaqué. Dumbledore n'avait pas fait une seule remarque à l'esprit frappeur! Le jeune homme pensa qu'il allait avoir des ennuis. Des GROS ennuis.  
Arrivés devant le bureau du directeur, celui-ci prononça le mot de passe qui s'avéra être tout simplement « chocogrenouilles !» ; puis ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Le directeur invita le jeune homme à s'asseoir et il s'exécuta, le regard fixé sur le magnifique Phénix posé sur un perchoir dans un coin de la pièce occupé à lisser ses plumes.

-Il s'appelle Fumseck, dit l'homme à la barbe argenté qui avait remarqué l'intérêt de James pour l'oiseau. Le directeur le fixa un instant, ces sourcils froncés.

-Il est magnifique murmura ce dernier.

-Mr Potter, je vais être clair avec vous. Avez-vous délibérément jeté un sort a cette table pour qu'elle explose ?

-Non ! protesta le jeune homme se levant à demi. Je ne l'ai pas fait intentionnellement !

-Mais vous l'avez fait, déclara calmement Albus Dumbledore.

-Sans m'en rendre compte ; je vous l'assure !

Le directeur de Poudlard plongea un instant dans les yeux noisettes de James qui brillaient de la volonté de le convaincre de son innocence, puis il poussa un soupir en sortant comme une grande bassine de son bureau.

-Connais-tu ceci mon garçon ?

Le visage de James s'eclaira.

-C'est une pensine monsieur. Ma grand-mère en possède une et m'a déjà montré quelques souvenirs.

-Bien. Que dirais-tu de me montrer ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure grâce a cet objet ? lui proposa-t-il

-Si vous voulez.

James toucha sa tempe avec sa baguette magique, se concentra sur le souvenir à extraire, puis lorsqu'il sentit qu'il le tenait, il écarta lentement sa baguette qui avait désormais un filament argenté accroché à son extrémité. Il déposa précautionneusement le fil dans la pensine et le directeur se pencha au dessus de la bassine, observant la scène du cours de métamorphose.

-Merci de votre collaboration, Mr Potter, déclara Dumbledore une fois le souvenir achevé. Il semblerait en effet que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un malheureux accident.

James ne put empêcher un grand sourire de venir éclairer son visage et il allait se lever afin de quitter la pièce lorsque le directeur continua.

-Cependant, à cause de cet incident, un élève est à l'infirmerie et il devra y rester un mois. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous punir.

James sentit son sang se glacer. Quelqu'un avait été blessé !

-Votre punition monsieur Potter, sera donc de vous rendre à l'infirmerie aider Madame Pomfresh pendant un mois. Voici vos horaires.

- Monsieur ? demanda le gryffondor en prenant le papier d'un air absent.

-Oui ?

-Qui a été blessé ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ! répetait sirius le regard fixé sur la porte de la grande salle qui était presque remplie pour le diner.

-Calme toi Patmol, tenta de le rassurer Lupin

-Si James n'est pas encore la c'est qu'il est avec Dumbledore, ajouta Peter. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment bon signe.

-Ah le voila !

James Potter venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, le regard légèrement perdu dans le vague, le teint peut-etre un peu plus pale qu'a l'ordinaire. Il aperçut les autres Maraudeurs. Lui faire de grands signes et il les rejoignit aussitôt, se glissant près de Peter.

-Alors le questionnèrent-ils impatients

-Un première année a été blessé, déclara James qui n'avait pas fait attention a la question de ses amis.

-Tu veux dire blessé...a cause du bureau ? lui demanda Remus, inquiet.

-Oui . Il va rester un mois a l'infirmerie. C'est un serdaigle. Kingsley Schackelbot. Un premier année.

-Par la barbe de Merlin! S'exclama Sirius. Que t'as dit Dumbledore ?

-Il m'a cru. Je lui est montré mon souvenir de la scene.

-Cool !

-Mais pendant un mois je vais devoir passer tout mon temps ou presque à l'infirmerie.

-Pas cool !

-Oui pas de chance, compatit Queudever.

-Comment tu vas faire pour le Quidditch ?

-Je sais pas. Je vais me debrouiller affirma le garçon brun. En plus je vais devoir faire des essais il me manque un batteur et un poursuiveur. Et en une semaine ; j'ai déjà une dizaine de personnes qui se sont présentés.

James fronça les sourcils de concentration et se tapota le menton avec une branche des lunettes dont il avait besoin pour lire. Parmi ceux qui s'etaient présentés quelques-uns avaient un niveau acceptable mais aucun n'avait un réel talent et cela genait James. Il tenait absolument a remporter la coupe de Quidditch. C'etait sa derniere année a Poudlard et il comptait bien faire rentrer l'equipe de gryffondor de James Potter dans les anales de l'ecole.

-Mais dis-moi Cornedrue tu auras tout de même un peu de temps pour mettre de l'ambiance ?

-Sincèrement Patmol, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Eh ! N'oublie pas quel est notre rôle!

-C'est vrai. Mais c'est pas de ma faute si je me paye une punition d'un mois dès la première semaine !

-D'ailleurs tu nous a toujours pas raconté ce qui c'était réellement passé !

-C'est vraiment un truc bête, dit James en faisant la moue et en s'ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main, geste qu'il faisait inconsciemment lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise ou consciemment lorsque Lily Evans était dans les parages. Ici, la première solution était la bonne.

-C'est a cause d'Evans et de Mc laggen ? demanda Remus, perspicace.

-Ouais, répondit le concerné. Il la drague, ajouta-t-il comme explication à Sirius qui émit un « oh » de compréhension. Mais il ne peut ajouter de commentaires sarcastiques car Dumbledore venait de se lever, fait exceptionnel, aujourd'hui tout le monde avait été réuni pour le repas du soir à la demande du directeur de Poudlard.

-Vous vous demandez sûrement tous la raison de votre présence à cette table tous ensemble commença-t-il, faisant taire les murmures dont la salle semblait remplie. Le fait est qu'exceptionnellement, Poudlard va accueillir deux nouveaux élèves qui entameront ici leur septième année, bien que la rentrée ait été faite il y a déjà une semaine. Je vous prierais de les accueillir chaleureusement.

Hagrid pénétra alors dans la grande salle, suivi de 2 silhouettes encapuchonnées. Ils traversèrent la pièce sous les regards curieux des élèves et arrivèrent devant le choixpeau magique. Le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole :

-Mlle Wandom, veuillez prendre place.

Une des silhouettes se découvrit, laissant apparaître Lou Ann Wandom, qui avait de longs cheveux chatains et des yeux vert d'eau qui semblaient voir à travers les objets et les personnes. Elle était de petite taille et lorsqu'elle se jucha sur le tabouret pour se coiffer du choixpeau, ses jambes pendirent dans le vide sans toucher le sol.

Les yeux clos, elle attendait patiemment la décision du couvre-chef.

« Voyons, voyons, quelle maison vous conviendrait le mieux ? Il est vrai qu'arriver alors que tout le monde se connaît déjà est un peu ennuyant... ah ! mais je vois que vous avez des amis ici ! et tous dans la même maison ! Ca change tout ! Et puis après réflexion, c'est cette maison qui vous conviendrait le mieux. Ma décision est prise : vous voilà à GRYFFONDOR ! »

Ce dernier mot avait été prononcé à haute voix et la table des rouges et or l'applaudit vivement. Lou Ann eut un grand sourire et se vers Lily et Katel près desquelles se situait une des rares places de libre. Ces dernières frappaient dans leurs mains à tout rompre. Mais elles ne pouvaient surpasser James Potter et Sirius Black qui poussaient de grands cris de joie.Sirius était même monté sur la table pour acclamer la nouvelle élève de Gryffondor sous les regards effarés de ses camarades. Seuls les maraudeurs semblait trouver ce spectacle tout à fait normal et le regardait une expression blasée sur le visage.

-Je suis tellement contente de te revoir Lou ! s'exclama Lily en faisant la bise à la nouvelle qui s'assyait près d'elle.

-C'est vraiment super que tu sois à Gryffondor, renchérit Katel.

-Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Alice Roy, élève de leur année avec laquelle elles partageaient leur dortoir.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés cet été en vacances, expliqua Lou Ann avec un léger accent. Je suis allemande mais j'ai déménagé en Angleterre il y a un mois.

-M. Black c'est très aimable à vous d'accueillir votre camarade avec autant... d'enthousiasme, intervint Albus Dumbledore. Mais je crois que vus pouvez descendre de cette table maintenant.

-Comme vous voulez monsieur, acquiesa le concerné en revenant à sa place.

-Sirius est incroyable, soupira Lou Ann avec un petit sourire. On dirait qu'il se fiche totalement de l'opinion des autres.

-Sirius ?! s'exclama Lily, étonnée qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Tu le connais ?

-Bien sûr ! Ah oui c'est vrai vous n'êtes pas au courant...

-Au courant de quoi ? demanda Katel avec curiosité.

-Je vous raconterais plus tard, une fois que le choixpeau aura décidé où envoyer le gars qui était avec moi. Vous savez, il est bizarre. Il n'a pas décroché un mot de Pré-au-lard a Poudlard et je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble...

Les 3jeunes filles se retournèrent donc vers le jeune homme que Dumbledore appela :

-M. Alexander Benq, prenez place s'il-vous-plait.

Le sorcier repoussa sa capuche d'un geste lent et se dirigea vers le choixpeau d'une démarche assurée, mais néanmoins aussi silencieux qu'un félin. Tous ceux qui croisèrent son regard baissèrent le leur immédiatement ou presque, comme s'ils avaient peur de se brûler. En effet il émanait de lui une aura fascinante à laquelle nul ne pouvait échapper. Alexander Benq prit place sur le tabouret et se coiffa du choixpeau. 

S'ensuivit alors un long silence au cours duquel les élèves virent les yeux du jeune homme s'éclaircir de plus en plus pour passer d'un noir d'encre à un bleu clair. Le choixpeau semblait lui dire quelque chose qui l'amusait beaucoup et une ébauche de sourire étira ses lèvres.

« C'est bien la première fois dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard qu'un tel phénomène se produit ! s'exclama le couvre-chef dans l'esprit d'Alexander d'un ton scandalisé. Moi, le choixpeau magique, investit par les 4 fondateurs de cette école eux-mêmes de répartir les élèves dans les 4 maisons, est incapable de pénétrer l'esprit de l'un d'eux ! »

« Désolé » pensa Alexander qui ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

« Ne peux-tu pas abaisser un instant tes barrières mentales mon garçon ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible » répondit l'interpellé aimablement.  
« Et comment je fais moi alors ? gémit le choixpeau. Je vais devoir te laisser choisir ta propre maison. Ce qui est tout à fait contraire au règlement et... »

« Vous pouvez aussi avouer à tous votre incapacité à décider de ma maison » le coupa Alexander pour le faire réagir.

« Quoi ?! Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi voyons ! Bon alors, qu'attendez-vous ? choisissez ! Et disons... que je teste une nouvelle méthode de répartition. »

« Très bien. Alors voyons voir... chaque maison a ses couleurs n'est-ce-pas ? ET comme je ne connais pas les caractères des élèves de celles-ci, je vais choisir par rapport aux couleurs qui les désignent. Les miennes sont le rouge et le noir. Elles me représentent. »

Alexander eut un sourire amer en prononçant ces mots.

« Il y a 2 maisons les portant, poursuivit-il. Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Ceux de Poufsouffle ont l'air de véritables froussards et devaient faire de gros efforts pour ne pas se planquer sous la table lorsqu'ils croisaient mon regard. Reste Gryffondor. Même si cette maison a l'air d'abriter de parfaits imbéciles comme ce Black. Oui, cette maison me conviendra très bien."

« Dans ce cas... GRYFFONDOR ! »

Les rouges et or laissèrent exploser leur joie d'accueillir 2 nouveaux élèves un même jour, même si le dernier d'entre eux avait une allure inquiétante. Celui-i se dirigea d'un pas souple à sa table et s'installa près de troisième année qui le fixait d'un air à la fois intrigué et effrayé.

-M. Black ! s'exclama le professeur Mc Gonagall d'un ton d'avertissement.

Ce dernier, qui tentait en effet de remonter sur la table lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de se laisser élégamment retomber sur son banc. Avant de basculer en arrière en voulant s'appuyer sur un dossier qui n'existait pas. La grande salle explosa de rire et James Potter, qui était accessoirement le meilleur ami de Sirius Black faillit lui aussi tomber du banc tellement il riait. Sirius, après un regard meurtrier à l'ensemble des élèves, fut prit d'un fou rire qu'il communiqua à tous les Gryffondor.

Lorsque la salle se calma enfin, Mc Gonagall prit la parole :

-M. Black je crois que vous pouvez vous relever maintenant. Mais si vous aimez tellement ce sol je suis sûre que l'on peut s'arranger et vous amener un sac de couchage pour la nuit.

-C'est très aimable à vous, déclara Sirius avec une petite courbette en se relevant. Mais je crois pouvoir m'en passer.

Le professeur Dumbledore, qui avait suivi toute la scène une expression amusée sur le visage intervint :

-Avant de vous laisser savourer votre repas, je voulais éclaircir certains points. En effet, bien que Poudlard est rouvert ses portes il y a tout juste une semaine, certains d'entre vous – coup d'œil en direction des maraudeurs – ont déjà réussi à transgresser quelques interdit. Pour commencer, il est toujours interdit de lancer des sorts dans les couloirs – le regard du directeur se posa sur Sirius, James et Severus Rogue – ainsi que d'enfermer des élèves dans les placards à balais – retour sur Sirius. Je rappellerais aussi que les ballades nocturnes dans Poudlard, aussi agréables qu'elles puissent être, sont à proscrire et que le terrain de Quidditch FAIT PARTI de Poudlard. Et même les capitaines ne peuvent s'y entraîner la nuit – tous se retournèrent vers James qui avait été pris en flagrant déli 2 jours plus tôt. Bien. Je pense avoir tout dit, alors bon appétit !

Dumbledore se rassit et des plats e toutes sortes apparurent sur les tables, au grand bonheur des élèves, et en particulier de Peter Pettigrow qui, dans sa hâte de se saisir d'une cuisse de poulet, renversa un pichet de jus de citrouille sur 2 cinquième année qui se séchèrent d'un coup de baguette en maugréant. 

James Potter fut le premier à finir son repas et il quitta précipitamment la pièce sans attendre Sirius. Il devait se rendre à l'infirmerie afin d'effectuer sa retenue.

**NDA : Je n'aime pas vraiment le début de ma fic, mais je trouve qu'elle est plus intéressante à partir de maintenant, alors j'espère que la suite vous plaira !**


	4. 3 Dîner

**Ouah ma première review pour cette fic lol !! Merci Chocolatine ! Autrement je vais sûrement poster le prochain chapitre dans la journée (j'en ai pas mal d'avance).**

**So Please Read & Review !**

**Asocial girl**

**3. Dîner**

-Alors Lou tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué d'où tu connaissais Sirius Black, déclara Katel en se servant en salade.

-Ch'est vrai ! s'exclama Lou Ann en enfouissant une pomme de terre dans sa bouche. En fait, je vous ai bien dit que j'avais déménagé ? (nda :oui elle est très distraite !)

Ses amies hochèrent la tête et elle continua.

-Et le fait est que j'habite la maison à côté des Potter ! Et comme James et Sirius ont passé l'été ensemble… Lily ! ça ne va pas ?! s'exclama-t-elle, inquiète pour son amie en la voyant s'étouffer avec un morceau de viande.

Celle-ci hoqueta quelques instants puis vida un grand verre d'eau avant de laisser sa respiration se calmer, une main posée à la base de son cou.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda l'allemande d'une voix inquiète en fixant la jeune fille rousse.

-C'est le choc, lui expliqua Katel en regardant Lily d'un air compréhensif. Elle… n'aime pas beaucoup James Potter.

-Ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas beaucoup, répliqué-t-elle. C'est que je le DETESTE !

Lily Evans avait lancé ces derniers mots avec fougue, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle chercha l'intéressé du regard, espérant sans doute se servir de ses yeux verts émeraude comme d'une baguette magique mais ne le trouva pas, James ayant déjà quitté la grande salle.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que son exclamation avait fait se tourner vers elle de nombreuses têtes qui la fixaient comme si elle était folle. La jeune fille se sentit rougir et elle marmonna des excuses en tournant la tête, gênée.

-Sans vouloir t'ennuyer , hésita Lou Ann, pourquoi détestes-tu James ?

-Potter, cracha Lily , n'est qu'un imbécile arrogant à la tête aussi enflée qu'une montgolfière… laisse tomber, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant, comme l'allemande la fixait une expression interrogative sur le visage. Une montgolfière est…euh… un immense ballon de baudruche… enfin quelque chose dans le genre. On s'en sert pour voler dans les airs. C'est moldu alors tu ne connais pas.

-Ah d'accord… alors…

-Je n'ai pas fini ! s'exclama Lily. Donc Potter a une tête aussi grosse qu'une montgolfière, et tout ce qui l'intéresse avec son meilleur ami Sirius Black, c'est le nombre de filles qu'ils ramènent dans leurs lits !!!

-Ils ne sont pas intéressés que par ça ! protesta Lou Ann avec véhémence.

-Non, c'est vrai. J'oubliais le fait qu'ils ADORENT littéralement s'attirer des ennuis ! et qu'ils ne perdent pas une occasion de s'attaquer aux plus jeunes qu'eux et aux serpentards pour bien montrer à quel point ils sont doués en sortilèges !!! Et ils n'ont pas plus de conversation que le calamar géant !!!!!!!

Profitant du fait que sa meilleure amie s'arrête un instant de parler afin de reprendre son souffle, Katel y mit son grain de sel :

A moins d'être fana de quiddich. Ou d'être trop obnubilé par leurs corps pour prêter attention à ce qu'ils racontent. Ce qui, avouons le, n'est pas très compliqué.

-C'est vrai qu'ils s'intéressent beaucoup à ce sport, déclara pensivement la jeune allemande. Mais ils sont super intéressants comme garçons. Vraiment.

Ses deux amies eurent une moue dubitative et elle continua.

-Quant au sujet des filles, je vous assure qu'ils n'ont pas essayer une seule fois de me « ramener dans leurs lits » comme tu dis Lily. On a passé la fin des vacances ensemble et ils ont été super sympas. Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'ils ont été comme ça, mais dans ce cas, ils ont mûri.

-Ils ne changeront jamais, la coupa Lily d'un ton catégorique.

Comme Lou Ann paraissait surprise, Kat lui expliqua en riant que James Potter courrait après elle depuis des années et que la jeune fille rousse ne perdait pas une occasion de le remparer.

-Il est TELLEMENT énervant, se justifia la concernée.

Alors qu'elles allaient se lever de table, un jeune homme brun, aux yeux rieurs de la même couleur apparut près d'elles et Lou Ann lui sauta au coup et lui fit la bise.

-Hello Lou ! s'exclama Sirius en lui faisant un grand sourire. Alors, bon voyage ?

-Très bon ! James n'est pas avec toi ?

-Il était fatigué, expliqua –t-il simplement. A part ça, je voulais te demander si tu comptais te présenter pour être dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est James le capitaine je crois ? Je n'aimerais pas qu'il me prenne juste parce que nous sommes amis.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Sirius avec un sourire qui faillit faire défaillir une première année qui passait par là. James ne prendra que les meilleurs pour son équipe. Je t'assure que si je me présentais à la sélection, je ne serais jamais pris !

-En même temps tu es un vrai danger public en quiddich, déclara Lou Ann qui l'avait vu à l'œuvre cet été.

-Eh ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement outré. Je ne te permets pas ! Bon j'y vais, bye les filles !

**Je vous rassure, Lou Ann n'est pas une Mary Sue !**


	5. 4 A l'infirmerie

**4. A l'infirmerie**

Mal à l'aise. Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, James Potter se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas habitué à ce sentiment, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son mal-être. Là, à l'entée de l'infirmerie qui était une des pièces où il avait passé le plus de temps depuis son entrée à Poudlard ; avec bien sûr le terrain de quiddich et le bureau de Rusard, le jeune homme se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains fourrées dans les poches de sa cape noire à l'emblème de Gryffondor sur le torse, et le regard qui tentait de voir à travers les rideaux qui entouraient les lits. En fin, la jeune infirmière, la toute nouvelle madame Pomfresh, fit son apparition et se dirigea vers James d'un pas vif.

-Ah ! M. Potter ! Vous voilà ! M. le directeur m'a averti de votre arrivée. Il m'a dit que pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison, vous allez passer un mois à m'aider ici. Qu'avez-vous bien pu faire cette fois-ci ? Et vous n'êtes même pas accompagné de M. Black ? Il devait être très malade pour vous avoir laissé faire un mauvais tour sans lui !

-Eh bien… hésitait le jeune homme.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il était sidéré. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas révélé à l'infirmière la vraie raison de sa présence ici ! Le directeur ne manquait pas de tact. Alors que James réfléchissait à la réponse adéquate, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit violemment, le frappant durement à la tête. L'infirmière poussa un cri :

-Oh ! M. Potter ! comment allez-vous ?

James resta muet un instant, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, puis enleva doucement la main qu'il avait porté à son front. Elle était poisseuse de sang.

-Et voilà ! De nouveau blessé ! Je vous signale tout de même que vous êtes ici pour m'aider, par pour vous blesser et me donner ainsi plus de travail ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris aussi de rester planté devant la porte ! Quant à vous, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la personne ayant ouvert la porte, je ne vous félicite pas !

Elle s'adressait à une femme à la chevelure châtain clair et au regard dorée, vêtue d'une blouse blanche et accompagnée de plusieurs elfes de maisons qui transportaient de nombreux sacs. L'inconnue ne répondit rien et se contenta d'observer attentivement le front de James. Puis elle sortit sa baguette, et prononça une formule à voix basse, faisant ainsi se refermer la blessure.

-Excusez moi, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je suis ici pour m'occuper d'un élève assez gravement blessé qui aurait du être transporté à ste Mangouste mais dont l'état interdit tout mouvement. Et vous devriez vraiment éviter de vous tenir ainsi derrière les portes, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à James.

-Ca va, j'avais compris, maugréa l'intéressé.

Puis, les phrases du médicomage semblèrent atteindre son cerveau et il eut un horrible doute.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à cet élève ?

-Il a reçu plusieurs échardes de bois dans tout le corps, le pauvre, expliqua mme Pomfresh. Et il a encore eut de la chance, ses deux yeux sont intacts. Potter vous allez bien ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés était pâle comme un linge. Cet élève n'était autre que Kingsley Shacklebot, le première année blessé par sa faute…

Après réflexion, Alexander pensait avoir été envoyé dans la bonne maison. Il avait appris que Gryffondor était la maison du courage. En faire parti risquait d'être un sérieux atout pour lui si le projet qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps se concrétisait.

De plus, la table des rouge et or était une des plus animées, ce qui était plutôt de bon augure. Et il y avait ce groupe d'amis, les Maraudeurs – il s'était renseigné auprès de troisièmes années - qui mettaient de l'ambiance. Le nouveau Gryffondor s'avoua qu'il les avait pris au départ pour des gamins prétentieux, mais avait changé d'avis au cours du dîner. Plus précisément après la « chute » de Sirius Black. Il avait alors compris ce qui se cachait derrière leurs apparences de fauteurs de trouble.

Et Alexander c'était rendu compte qu'ils pouvaient lui être utiles. Voire très utiles. Tous les quatre, James Potter, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin – ils connaissaient leurs noms grâce aux renseignements des troisièmes années. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs abordé au cours du dîner. Il était préfet-en-chef et avait déclaré au nouvel élève que, s'il avait le moindre problème, il ne devrait pas hésiter à venir lui en parler.

Alexander l'avait trouvé étrange. Moins que lui, mais un peu tout de même. Le jeune préfet avait un air maladif, des yeux dorés soulignés d'énormes cernes semblables à des bleus et le teint pâle. Un peu comme lui lorsqu'il ne prenait pas ses précautions en fait.

Alors qu'il sortait de la Grande Salle, un hibou vint le rejoindre. Le jeune homme détacha la lettre attachée à sa patte et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un court mot du directeur.

_Alexander_

_J'espère que tu es satisfait de ta répartition. J'ai entendu dire que le choixpeau avait eu des… difficultés à te placer. Ta potion de sommeil sans rêve est prête, tu viendras la chercher tous les soirs de cette semaine à l'infirmerie ._

_Albus Dumbledore._

« Bonne nouvelle », pensa-t-il en enflammant le parchemin d'un coup de baguette.

La moins bonne nouvelle était que le choixpeau n'avait visiblement pas su tenir sa langue, le directeur savait désormais qu'il possédait des barrières mentales assez puissantes pour empêcher un objet doté d'une très grande force magique de pénétrer son esprit. A vrai dire, il avait été le premier surpris en l'apprenant. Alexander ne savait même pas qu'il avait une protection mentale. Il avait du ériger celle-ci inconsciemment, il y a quelques temps alors qu'il devait sans cesse se protéger d'Eux.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, faisant virevolter ses cheveux bruns qui le gênaient et arrêta une élève qui sortait de la Grande Salle pour lui demander où se trouvait l'infirmerie.

Alexander suivit les indications de la jeune fille et entra bientôt dans une grande pièce encore claire, malgré le crépuscule. Une jeune femme qui soignait un garçon, probablement de première année qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Oh mais ça n'arrête pas aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'apercevant. Qu vous est-il arrivé ?

-Je suis Alexander Benq…

-Ah oui, le directeur m'a expliqué ! Votre potion est prête. Potter, rendez vous utile et allez chercher la potion de sommeil sans rêve qui se trouve sur mon bureau !

Puis l'infirmière se retourna et détailla le nouvel arrivant de la tête aux pieds. Elle semblait gênée et Alexander devina que son aura fascinante avait encore fait parler d'elle. La femme se reprit ensuite suffisamment pour reprendre la parole.

-Je suppose que vous savez qu'il faut user de cette potion avec précaution. Prise trop souvent elle peut avoir des effets secondaires assez ennuyants.

Je sais, répondit le garçon en s'efforçant de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux.

Il avait remarqué que lorsque quiconque - ou presque – croisait son regard, la personne perdait tous ses moyens. Ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

James Potter revint avec une fiole contenant un liquide noirâtre qu'Alexander prit.

-Bien, déclara mme Pomfresh. Cette fiole devrait vous faire… disons…

-Une nuit, répondit calmement le jeune homme.

-Quoi ! Impossible ! 3 ou 4 au moins !

-Malheureusement elle ne durera qu'une seule nuit, insista le nouveau Gryffondor, des accents inflexibles dans la voix.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, s'emporta l'infirmière, c'est bien de trop dangereux !

-Je sais, répéta-t-il pour la deuxième fois.

« Mais je n'ai pas le choix », pensa-t-il.

Comme Mme Promfresh ouvrait à nouveau la bouche bien marquer son opposition à cette idée, le jeune homme leva les yeux et planta son regard désormais bleu très sombre dans le sien.

Cette conversation l'ennuyait et c'était la meilleure façon de l'arrêter. En effet, la jeune femme perdit tous ses moyens, fascinée par l'étrange aura qui semblait se dégager d'Alexander.

James Potter éclata alors d'un rire moqueur, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

-Toutes les mêmes, expliqua-t-il lorsque le nouveau gryffondor se tourna vers lui.

- Enfin, non, presque toutes, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même en s'assombrissant.

-Si tu cherches à me faire baisser les yeux, autant renoncer tout de suite, ajouta-t-il en soutenant le regard d'Alexander.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de ce dernier et il se retourna vers la porte.

-James Potter, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en faisant un mouvement pour s'approcher de la sortie.

-Oui. Et tu es le nouveau, Alexander Benq. D'où viens-tu ? Beauxbatons, Dumstrang ?

-J'étais scolarisé à domicile.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Pas vraiment.

Puis Alexander fit un signe de tête à James et sortit de la pièce, un air satisfait sur le visage.

Les Gryffondors étaient décidément des élèves très intéressants…

**Auteur recherche review svp !!**


	6. 5 Sélections

_Et me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures chocolatées !_

_Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, dsl je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était trop tentant… QUOI ! Vous reconnaissez pas la pub pour Chocapic ! Ignares !_

_Non, bon ok je vous laisse, j'arrête de faire chier…_

_Au cas où je ne l'aurais pas encore dit, tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à JK Rowling, et le reste est à MOI !_

_Bye bye_

**5. Sélections**

Pour James, les jours s'écoulaient lentement. Très lentement. Ses journées étaient réglées comme du papier à musique. Le matin, il était généralement réveillé avec un seau d'eau par Remus une demi-heure avant le début des cours. Il se chargeait ensuite de faire sortir Sirius de son lit, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Puis ils avaient cours jusqu'à midi. Ce qui signifiait qu'il passait la matinée au fond des classes à rire avec Sirius – Remus écoutait les professeurs attentivement et Peter ESSAYAIT de comprendre leurs explications. Pas besoin de préciser qu'il n'y arrivait pas et qu'il se faisait souvent reprendre pour sa bêtise. (nda : comment ?! vous pensez que je n'aime pas Peter, ce sale traître ? c'est vrai je l'avoue !!) . Enfin sauf en métamorphose où il y avait quelques changement. Remus était toujours aussi studieux et Peter aussi bête (nda : dsl je n'ai pas pu résister !) ; mais James et Sirius ne prenaient pas leurs places habituelles, car le professeur Mc Gonagall, pour quelque obscur raison, avait séparé les Maraudeurs et les avait placés dans les premiers rangs.

Leur petite blague quotidienne aux Serpentards avait lieu dura midi, ou dans un couloir désert entre deux cours. Ce qui était désormais de plus en plus rare car James avait décidé d'arrêter de n'humilier qu'un seul élève, il préférait désormais s'en prendre aux groupes. La principale raison de ce changement tenait en deux mots : Lily Evans. D'ailleurs, lui et la jeune fille ne s'était pas encore parlés depuis le Poudlard express où elle avait - une fois de plus – envoyer balader le Gryffondor.

L'après midi se déroulait comme la matinée. Puis, venait l'heure des devoirs de dernières minutes, après le dîner. Entre temps, James passait beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie où il devait aider Mme Pomfresh. Mais il n'avait pas encore pu ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir Kingsley Shackelbolt que le médicomage de ste Mangouste veillait toujours et dont le lit était situé à l'écart des autres. A chaque fois qu'il passait à proximité de celui-ci, une vague de remords le submergeait et il devait se retenir pour ne pas repousser les rideaux qui dissimulaient le lit du blessé et se précipiter lui faire ses excuses.

Lorsque l'infirmière le libérait enfin, aux alentours de 22h parfois, arrivait le meilleur moment de la journée : l'heure de ses balades nocturnes en compagnie des autres Maraudeurs. Il y avait d'abord le passage obligé par la cuisine où les elfes de maisons s'empressaient de satisfaire le moindre de leurs désirs. Puis ils se baladaient dans tout le château, en explorant ses moindres recoins afin de perfectionner la carte qu'ils avaient commencé à élaborer l'année passée sur une idée de Sirius, qui, pour une fois, d'après Remus, avait eu une bonne idée ! La carte du Maraudeur, comme l'appelait fièrement Peter, était désormais presque achevée et contenait de nombreux passages secrets inconnus du concierge lui-même. De plus, James l'avait en chantée afin qu'elle ne soit qu'un parchemin vierge, à moins de prononcer le « mot de passe », qui était : « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises – une idée de Sirius que Remus n'avait pas du tout aimé ; après tout il était préfet.

En tout cas, ces sorties nocturnes avaient un sérieux inconvénient : elles étaient nocturnes (nda : quelle perspicacité !!), donc ils se couchaient tous très tard, et après cinq jours à ce rythme là, les Maraudeurs tenaient à peine debout ; Et lorsque le week-end arriva, ils furent plus que soulagés. Et James réussit à trouver un moment le samedi entre deux permanences à l'infirmerie, pour organiser les sélections de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor.

James retint un soupir et à la place, se passa la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore un plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

-Suivant, déclara-t-il d'un ton découragé.

Cette sélection était vraiment importante pour lui. Celle-ci déterminerait la composition de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor qui jouerait pour gagner la coupe. Et James voulait remporter cette compétition. A vrai dire, c'était la première chose qui l'importait cette année. Les ASPICs, pour tout dire, il s'en fichait. Il savait qu'il les aurait haut la main, tout comme ses BUSEs.

L'esprit de l'attrapeur dériva soudain vers une jolie rousse aux yeux vert émeraude et il rectifia ses pensées... en fait, tout bien réfléchi, gagner la coupe de Quidditch était la deuxième chose qui l'intéressait !

C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard et le championnat de Quidditch durant lequel James Potter aura été attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor devait rester dans toutes les mémoires.

-Hep Cornedrue tu devrais peut-être te concentrer sur ce pauvre Mondingus Fletcher qui essaye depuis tout à l'heure d'attirer ton attention en faisant des cabrioles ans le ciel !  
Sirius apparut près de lui, un air amusé sur le visage.

-Hein ?! s'exclama James, reprenant ses esprits. Oui, oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées c'est tout.

Puis le capitaine de Gryffondor reporta son attention sur le terrain où un garçon de 4ème année tentait d'exécuter une feinte de Wronski. Mais le jeune homme se retourna bientôt vers son meilleur ami.

-Sirius, commença-t-il, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

-Oui ? répondit celui-ci vaguement inquiet.

-J'AVAIS DIT PERSONNE D'ETRANGER A L'EQUIPE SUR LE TERRAIN PENDANT LA SELECTION !! hurla James.

-Mais je suis ton meilleur ami !

Ca n'a rien à voir ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! lui intima James avec un regard meurtrier.

Sirius obtempéra en maugréant et l'attrapeur se concentra enfin sur les performances de Mondingus Fletcher. Il avait de très bons réflexes mais manquait plutôt de coordination. Néanmoins avec un peu d'entraînement...

-Très bien Mondingus tu peux descendre de ton balai. Je te préviendrais si tu es pris. Tu peux retourner dans la salle commune.

James avait prononcé ces mots d'un ton impénétrable. Après tout son jugement n'était pas irrévocable. Des joueurs très talentueux allaient peut-être se présenter après lui et il ne voulait en aucun cas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Mais le nom de Mondingus Fletcher était noté dans un coin de son cerveau. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il pensait que ce garçon ferait un poursuiveur plein de talent.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00oO**

L'estomac de Lou Ann protesta violemment.

-Et voilà ! s'exclama Katel. On t'avait prévenu !

-Mais oui, renchérit Lily. Quelle idée aussi de sauter le petit déjeuner !

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne pouvais rien avaler ! protesta la jeune alemande.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil, ajouta Lily. Le Quidditch n'est qu'un jeu !

-Pour moi c'est bien plus que ça !C'est comme... eh bien comme la lecture pour toi ! s'exclama Lou Ann.

-De quoi ?! demanda Lily, étonnée.

-Je crois que ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'elle éprouve autant de plaisir à voler sur un balai que toi à crier sur James Potter, expliqua Katel.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que cet imbécile arrogant vient faire dans cette conversation ?!

-Oh je t'en prie Lils, pas à moi. Je te connais et je sais très bien que tu adores vos petite, enfin vos grosses, engueulades. Peut-être même que tu l'adores tout court.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée, mais nul ne saurait dire si la cause de cette rougeur était la colère ou la gêne.

« N'importe quoi ! pensait la jeune fille rousse. Moi ? Adorer Potter ? Elle a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond ! Même s'il est vraiment très mignon, ce n'est qu'un arrogant et... minute ! Lily Evans que viens-tu de penser là ? Potter mignon ? Oh mon Dieu c'est horrible ! Comment ai-je pu tomber aussi bas ?"

-Lily ? l'appelait Katel. Lily ?

Comme son amie ne réagissait pas, elle finit par lui hurler son prénom à l'oreille, ce qui l'a fit faire un bond. Elle porta même inconsciemment la main à sa poche où se trouvait sa baguette.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de crier comme ça Kat ? lui demanda son amie en lui faisant son regard noir n°2, habituellement destiné aux élèves qui faisaient du bruit dans la salle commune alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs.

Son regard noir n°1 était évidemment réservé exclusivement à James Potter. Le n°3, quant à lui, n'étaient exercé qu'en présence de Serpentards. Enfin, le tout dernier, le n°4, étaient destiné à ses amis quand elles la réveillaient le matin où lorsqu'elles lui parlaient de James Potter. (nda : et oui, encore lui !)

-Mais enfin Lils, ça faisait 3 fois qu'on t'appelait et que tu ne répondais pas ! lui expliqua Lou Ann.

« Olala maintenant je parle avec moi-même et je n'entends plus les autres, pensa Lily. Je suis mal là. Je sens que je vais finir au service psychiatrie avant la fin de l'année moi ! » Plongées comme elles l'étaient dans leur conversation, les 3 jeunes filles ne virent pas Sirius à qui Katel se heurta au détour d'un couloir. Celui-ci marmonna un juron en se frottant l'épaule.

-Tu ne peux regarder où tu mets les pieds Black ? s'énerva Lily déjà passablement en colère depuis la conversation sur un certain Gryffondor aux cheveux ébouriffés.

-Oh c'est bon Evans, on se calme. Je ne suis pas James moi alors évite de me parler comme ça !

Le jeune homme allait passer son chemin lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta :

-Oui bonjour à toi aussi Sirius. Je vais bien merci, déclara Lou Ann d'un ton ironique.

-Oh excuse Lou j'étais ailleurs. Tu vas te présenter à la sélection ?

-Oui, j'espère être prise.

-T'inquiètes pas t'es super douée, la rassura le Gryffondor.

Puis son attention se reporta sur Lily et Katel et il fronça les sourcils.

-Vous comptez l'accompagner ?

-Oui, pour l'encourager, répondit la jeune femme rousse.

-Je vous le déconseille, les prévint Sirius . James est d'une humeur massacrante. Il ne laisse personne s'approcher du terrain.

-N'oublie pas que tu parles à Lily Evans, lui dit katel. Je ne vis vraiment pas Potter la metrre dehors !

-oh ne parle pas trop vite. Après tout il ne s'est pas gêné pour moi, déclara Sirius le regard sombre.

Puis il tourna les talons sur ces mots. Arrivé au font du couloir, il ajouta, sans se retourner :

-Au fait désolé de t'avoir bousculé Jones. Et bonne chance Lou.

-Et bien soupira cette dernière, je comprends mieux la mauvaise humeur de Sirius maintenant. Il n'a pas du apprécier que James le foute dehors ! Et comme il est très susceptible... Alors que faites vous ? Vous m'accompagnez ou vous préférez rester ici ?

-Je t'accompagne, répondit Lily après un instant de réflexion. La colère de Potter ne m'effraie pas le moins du monde.

-On dirait presque qu'elle n'attend que ça, s'engueuler avec Potter, soupira Katel en prenant un air las.

-N'im-por-te-quoi ! martela la jeune fille rousse en passant devant son amie la tête haute.

Les deux autres filles pouffèrent puis la rejoignirent, et ensemble elles se rendirent au terrain de Quidditch. Leur entrée passa inaperçue, du fait de l'attroupement au milieu du terrain. Apparemment un élève s'était pris un cognard et était tombé de son balai. Elles s'approchèrent...

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO**

Quatre élèves avaient succédés à Mondingus Fletcher, et tous n'avaient aucun talent. C'en était d'ailleurs affligeant pour James qui était pratiquement né sur un balai. Enfin bon...

Un nouvel arrivant enfourcha le balai mis à sa disposition pour la sélection et James   
demanda son nom à Mark Dubois, 6ème année, gardien de Gryffondor.

-Lance Slauper, 4ème année, lui répondit-il.

-Ok merci Mark.

-Tu es prêt ? ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Lance, qui, une batte à la main – il s'était présenté au poste de batteur – paraissait surexcité.

Il hocha d'ailleurs vigoureusement la tête et on pouvait être sûr que si Nick Quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme des gryffondors, avait fait le même geste, le sienne serait tombée.  
Le jeune capitaine de Gryffondor lâcha le cognard d'entraînement qui s'intéressa tout de suite au nouvel arrivant. Lance prépara sa batte et s'apprêta à frapper la balle sui arrivait droit sur lui, faisant siffler l'air. Ensuite tout se passa très vite. Il y eut un grand bruit, des jurons, et enfin, des cris.

-Mais quel imbécile, mais quel imbécile, répétait inlassablement Coralie Warren, poursuiveuse de 3ème année.

-Bon sang par Merlin que quelqu'un aille chercher l'infirmière, rugit Franck Longdubat, 7ème année, lui aussi poursuiveur de son état.

Mark Dubois décida de s'acquitter de cette tâche et courut vers le château.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Oh les filles vous ne tombez pas vraiment au bon moment, nous avons eu un... petit accident...

-Que font Potter et ce garçon allongés au sol ?

-En fait Lily, tout ça s'est passé très vite alors je ne suis pas totalement sûre, expliqua Romy Raven, batteuse de 5ème année. Mais, à priori, Slauper a balancé sa batte à la tête de James puis il s'est pris un cognard qui l'a fait tomber de son balai.

-Je sais que Potter est vraiment énervant, mais de là à l'assommer avec une batte...

-Oh mais ce n'était pas intentionnel, répliqua Franck tandis que Lily subissait une vague de regards noirs – James Potter était très apprécié en tant qu'attrapeur. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Lance Slauper voulait frapper le cognard avec sa batte, mais elle lui a échappé des mains.

-Faut vraiment être doué ! persifla Romy .

-Chut il se réveille ! s'exclama Coralie en fixant James, étendu sur le dos, le teint très pâle et une énorme bosse sur le front, qui ouvrait prudemment les yeux.

Il balaya lentement l'assemblée du regard puis ferma précipitamment les paupières et murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

-Dites moi que je rêve...

-Quoi ? demanda Franck un peu perdu.

-J'ai pris un coup sur la tête ? demanda James un peu plus fort.

-Euh ... oui... une batte pour être plus précise, l'informa Romy.

-Ah ça explique tout, soupira l'attrapeur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Coralie.

-J'ai eu une hallucination, expliqua-t-il les yeux toujours clos. J'ai cru que Lily «était là. Je n'aimerais pas vraiment qu'elle me voit dans cet état...

-Trop tard Potter... visiblement le coup n'était pas assez fort...

Le sourire du capitaine de Gryffondor s'effaça aussitôt et il ouvrit prudemment les yeux, comme s'il craignait ce qu'il verrait alors. Il rencontra alors un regard vert émeraude et gémit intérieurement. -Evans ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement joyeux en se relevant.

Il eut une grimace de douleur qu'il ne put cacher et porta la main à son front où s'étalait un énorme bleu qui allait sans doute passer par toutes les couleurs s'il ne le soignait pas.

-Il m'a pas loupé, marmonna-t-il.

Puis il sembla remarquer Lance Slauper, toujours inconscient.

-Et lui, que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant du blessé, ignorant délibérément Lily, ayant peu envie de provoquer une nouvelle dispute. D'autant qu'il souffrait d'un mal de tête insupportable.

-Le cognard est arrivé et il n'avait plus sa batte vu qu'il te l'avait balancé à la tête, lui expliqua Franck.

-Que s'est-il passé cette fois-ci ?!

Mme Pomfresh venait de faire son apparition, accompagnée de Mark Dubois.

-Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant l'attrapeur. Ecore vous ! C'est un beau bleu que vous avez là, mais vous auriez tout de même pu marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie, vous n'étiez pas obligé de me faire venir !

-A vrai dire, ce n'est pas moi qui a besoin de soin, c'est Lance Slauper, ici présent, lui expliqua le jeune homme en lui désignant le blessé.

-Cognard, précisa-t-il.

-Oh je vois. Eh bien je vais vous l'emmener jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Et vous venez avec nous M. Potter, pour soigner votre front.

-J'arrive, lui répondit-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Puis il se tourna vers les autres élèves.

-Bien reprenons. Tu te présentes Lou ?

-Eh bien... oui. Il me semble qu'il reste un poste de poursuiveur et un de batteur...

-En fait, la coupa James. J'ai déjà trouvé qui occupera le poste de poursuiveur.

-OK alors je vais tenter d'obtenir le poste de batteur.

Ils remarquèrent alors que toute l'équipe fixait James avec une expression mêlant inquiétude et surprise. Enfin, Mark prit la parole.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? de manda-t-il à son capitaine. Parce qu'avant ta chute on n'avait pas de troisième poursuiveur...

-Si, mais je n'étais pas sûr de mon coup. Seulement, Lou est la dernière à se présenter et, sans vouloir te vexer, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle, celui que j'ai en tête se débrouille un peu mieux que toi en tant que poursuiveur. Je le sais t'ayant déjà vu jouer. Par contre il me semble que tu es très douée avec une batte. Alors montre moi ! conclua-t-il en lui en lançant une qu'elle attrapa aussitôt.

-Ah oui, reprit-il. Evite de me la balancer à la figure, ça fait mal.

Tout le monde rit, relâchant la pression qui s'était accumulée ces dix dernières minutes.

-Potter, intervint tout à coup une voix assez froide. Il me semble que Pomfresh t'a demandé d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je me trompe ?

James ravala la réplique qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue et déclara à la place qu'il irait dès la fin de la performance de Lou. Ensuite il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose d'important et son attention se fixa sur Katel et Lily. Il reprit :

-Jones, Evans vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Seuls les joueurs de l'équipe sont autorisés à assister à la sélection. 

-Nous voulons juste encourager Lou Ann, tenta Katel tandis que Lily jetait son regard noir n°1 à James qui resta imperturbable.

-C'est très sympa de votre part mais je vous prierais de quitter le terrain, répondit le capitaine.

-Et si on refuse ? le nargua Lily.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille rousse qui fut déstabilisée devant ce regard si...mature.

-Très bien. J'avoue que ça ne changerait peut-être rien que vous soyez là ou non – les 2 jeunes filles esquissèrent un sourire victorieux – mais c'est une question de principe. Donc si vous refusez de partir je me verrais dans l'obligation d'arrêter là la sélection – leurs sourires s'effacèrent aussitôt. Alors à vous de voir.

-Ok Potter nous partons, déclara Lily d'une voix froide. Nous ne voulons pas gâcher les chances de Lou Ann.

Elles quittèrent le terrain alors que la jeune Allemande enfourchait son balai et s'envolait dans les airs.


	7. 6 Engueulade & Nouvelle amitié?

_**Hello tout le monde !!**_

_**Dsl pour le retard, j'avais comme qui dirait… oublié mon compte sur ffnet ! A part ça, c'est vrai que ce chapitre est court, mais c'est tout simplement parce que la partie suivante est obligatoirement reliée au 2 autres d'après et que ça aurait ensuite été trop long !**_

_**Bon je ne sais pas si vous avez compris, mais en tout cas la suite arrive trèèèèèèèèèès bientôt promis !**_

_**Asocial girl**_

_**Ps : enjoy and review !!**_

**6. Engueulade & nouvelle amitié **

-"J'arrive", que vous m'aviez dit... "j'arrive" !

Mme Pomfresh semblait furieuse, mais elle essayait tant bien que mal de se contenir. Soudain, elle craqua :

-Et ça fait plus d'une heure que vous devriez être arrivé ! Ne me dites pas qu'il y a tant de chemin entre le terrain de quidditch et l'infirmerie !

-Je ne vous le dirais pas, la rassura James en prenant un air penaud pour la calmer, ce qui fonctionnait à chaque fois.

Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un sourire malicieux et il reprit :

-Par contre si je vous racontais que je me suis perdu ?

L'infirmière poussa un long soupir excédé en finissant d'étaler la crème anti-bleus sur le front du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor puis en retournant dans son bureau.

-On ne dirait vraiment pas que tu as bientôt 17ans Potter, intervint une voix féminine à l'entrée de la pièce. Tu as toujours l'âge mental d'un gamin de 3 ans. Et encore, c'est les insulter que de dire ça !

-Oh Lily à moi aussi ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Et puisque tu t'inquiètes tellement, oui je vais mieux ! répondit James d'un ton ironique, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Même pas en rêve Potter. Je ne suis pas ici pour te voir, mais parce que j'ai un mal de tête. Et qui d'ailleurs ne s'est pas arrangé en te parlant.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça un instant puis il reprit contenance, se leva du lit où il était assis et se dirigea vers une étagère dans laquelle il prit une petite fiole contenant un liquide jaunâtre qu'il tendit à Lily.

Celle-ci l'accepta après un instant d'hésitation, le remercia du bout des lèvres et sortit en coup de vent, manquant de renverser un jeune homme qui pénétrait dans l'infirmerie.  
-Eh Alexander ! comme d'habitude ? le salua l'attrapeur.

L'interpellé hocha la tête en guise de réponse et prit le flacon qu'il lui tendait.

-Merci James. Je me trompe où c'est Lily Evans qui vient de partir furieuse ?

-Ouais. On s'est engueulé pour ne pas changé, expliqua James.

Alexander le fixa un instant puis hocha la tête et fit demi-tour.

-Bon bah à demain.

-Oui à demain. Au fait je ne viendrais plus chercher de potion de sommeil sans rêve pendant peut-être un mois.

-OK. Tes insomnies ont disparu ?

Alexander ne répondit pas et tourna les talons avec un petit rire qui semblait étrange, pour la bonne raison que le jeune homme ne riait jamais et ne souriait que rarement.  
D'ailleurs, James devait être l'un des seuls auxquels il adressait la parole et qu'il appelait par son prénom. En effet, au cours des visites quotidienne d'Alexander à l'infirmerie pour chercher sa potion, s'était développée une étrange relation entre les deux Gryffondors. Ils se respectainet mutuellement et leurs discussions s'éternisaient de plus en plus. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient des amis, mais ils s'en approchaient.

James était perdu dans ses pensées et eut donc un sursaut de surprise lorsque la jeune infirmière de Ste Mangouste fit son apparition à ses côtés., fixant la porte que venait de franchir le nouveau Gryffondor.

-Heureusement qu'il va arrêter de prendre la potion de sommeil sans rêve tous les jours et en une telle quantité... sinon les effets secondaires auraient été désastreux. D'ailleurs il a déjà du commencé à les ressentir.

-Oui, j'en ai même averti le directeur, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, intervint Mmme Pomfresh qui sortait de son bureau. Mais vous n'êtes pas auprès de votre patient ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Il s'est réveillé...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Oh par Merlin quelle imbécile elle était ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles de Potter ?!

Heureusement elle avait repris ses esprits en entendant Mme Pomfresh sermonner le Gryffondor et elle était rentrée dans une colère noire. Mais elle avait faillit être découverte lorsque Potter avait fait sa fichue allusion ! Par chance elle avait tout de suite réagit et avait déclaré la première excuse qui lui était venue à l'esprit.  
Voilà pourquoi Lily Evans se trouvait désormais assise sur son lit, une fiole de potion contre le mal de tête sur sa table de nuit.

La jeune fille ouvrit le livre qu'elle était en train de lire sans grande conviction et essaya de se replonger dans l'histoire. Peine perdue ; son attention revenait toujours sur sa brève visite à l'infirmerie. Elle reposait son ouvrage avec un soupir lorsque la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrit brutalement et qu'une tornade arriva sur elle, poussant des cris hystériques.

-J'ai été sélectionnée ! J'ai été sélectionnée !

-Toll, toll, toll, toll ! Wirklich toll !

-Euh... oui ok Lou Ann. C'est très "toll" tout ça, même si je sais pas ce que ça veut dire, vu que je ne parle pas allemand, mais si tu pouvais me lâcher, parce que là tu vois, tu m'étouffes !

-Oh ! s'écria Lou Ann en relâchant son amie qu'elle serrait dans ses bras.

-Es tut mir Leid, marmonna-t-elle

-Lou, tu sais que je t'adore, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu cesse de parler allemand que je puisse comprendre ce que tu racontes !

-Oups ! Je viens de te dire que j'étais désolée en fait, lui expliqua-t-elle. Parce que quand je suis énervée comme ça, je ne me rends même pas compte que je reviens à ma langue maternelle et j'ai du mal à trouver mes mots en anglais !

-Pardonnée ! s'exclama Lily en riant. Alors, si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé pour te mettre dans un état pareil ! J'ai juste eu le temps de comprendre que tu avais été sélectionnée avant que mon traducteur ne tombe en panne ! Alors ? Sélectionnée pour quoi ?

-Le Quidditch, voyons ! lui expliqua Lou Ann, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Trop trop trop trop bien !! reprit-elle en se laissant tombée allongée sur le lit de Lily, un air béat sur le visage.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais ce que les gens trouvent au quidditch, répondit son amie en levant les yeux au ciel – ou plutôt au plafond. C'est un sport dangereux ! Rien qu'à voir le nombre de joueurs à l'infirmerie après chaque match... Même Potter qui est très doué sur un balai, n'y échappe pas !

Katel, qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre et avait, par conséquent, entendu la fin de la conversation, se précipita sur la jeune fille rousse et la secoua légèrement, une expression faussement affolée sur le visage.

-Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de ma meilleurs amie ? s'écria –t-elle.

Comme Lily la regardait sans comprendre, elle x'expliqua :

-La Lily que je connais depuis 7 ans n'aurait jamais fait un compliment, même justifié, à James Potter !

-Je ne lui ai pas fait de compliment ! protesta Lily, légèrement inquiète, en tentant de sse remémorer ses paroles.

-Je dois t'avouer que si, intervint Lou Ann. Tu as dit qu'il était TRES doué sur un balai.

-Ce n'est pas VRAIMENT un compliment, tenta la jeune fille. Oh et puis de toute façon, on s'en fiche, il n'a pas entendu et il ne le saura jamais !

-Là t'essaye de noyer le poisson, Lils ! s'exclama Katel. On dirait que toi aussi tu commences à grandir, tu admets enfin des qualités à notre attrapeur préféré !

-Comment ça « toi aussi » ? grogna son amie. J'ai toujours été plus mature que Potter !

-Parce que tu crois que chercher le moindre prétexte pour hurler sur un garçon c'est un comportement mature ?

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Une fois de plus, Maxine Lane s'était réfugiée dans le parc de Poudlard pour échapper à la foule bruyante du château. Là, assise en tailleur sous son arbre préféré, le saule pleureur, elle avait réfléchi encore une fois à la situation peu commune dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis un peu plus de 6 ans maintenant.

Elle n'avait pas d'amis, seulement quelques connaissances parmi les filles de son dortoir, elle ne se mêlait pas aux élèves des autres maisons, leur préférait sa solitude. D'ailleurs, personne ne cherchait à l'en sortir, ils étaient peut-être impressionnés et un peu effrayés par son look gothique.

En effet, sa longue chevelure blond foncé qui descendait jusqu'au creux de ses reins étaient striés de mèches noires. Ses grands yeux d'un gris acier très clair étaient toujours très maquillés, elle appliquait sur ses lèvres un rouge à lèvres noir, ou parfois violet foncé. Son font de teint lui donnait un visage pâle et ses oreilles étaient percés en trois endroits chacune, elle ne se séparait aussi jamais de ses boucles d'oreilles en argent représentant un minuscule dragon qui crachait du feu et qui dépliait parfois ses ailes – c'était des boucles d'oreilles enchantées. Son vernis à ongle était soit bleu nuit, soit noir, et elle portait de grosses bagues à presque tous les doigts, dont une, sa préférée, était assortie à ses boucles d'oreilles enchantées.

A vrai dire, la principale raison pour laquelle Maxine était si solitaire était double : premièrement, elle était d'origine moldue, ce qui lui valait la haine plus ou moins prononcée des Serpentards, et deuxièmement, elle appartenait à cette maison, la maison des serpents comme certains l'appelait, ce qui lui valait le mépris des autres élèves.

La jeune fille se demandait souvent ce qui c'était passé dans l'esprit du choixpeau magique le jour de sa répartition pour qu'elle soit envoyée à Serpentard. Et elle avait remarqué que ce n'était pas la seule chose étrange qu'il avait fait ce jour là. En effet, le couvre-chef avait aussi envoyé Sirius Black, descendant d'une longue lignée de Sang Purs tous passés par Serpentard, à Gryffondor.

Et si ses souvenirs étaient justes, ce garçon avait reçu une beuglante de sa mère le lendemain de sa répartition.

Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer à sa salle commune lorsqu'une silhouette masculine lui avait caché le soleil. Il s'agissait du nouveau, qui avait été envoyé à Gryffondor et dont elle avait oublié le nom.

-Je te dérange ? demanda-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il avait un regard étrange, difficile à soutenir. Mais après 6 ans dans une maison dont les autres membres cherchaient la moindre occasion pour la rabaisser et la fixer d'un regard plus que méprisant, elle avait appris à ne jamais baisser les yeux. C'est pourquoi elle lui répondit sans le lâcher du regard et d'un ton froid :

-Oui, tu me déranges. Et si tu es ici pour tester une technique de drague minable que seuls vous les garçons êtes capables d'inventer, tu peux faire demi-tour.

-Pas du tout, lui répondit-il. En fait je suis à la recherche de personnes fréquentables.

Le visage de Maxine exprima une grande surprise, puis elle se reprit et se releva.

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois au bon endroit. Nous n'avons pas les bonnes couleurs, lui expliqua-t-elle en désignant alternativement sa cravate rouge et or, puis la sienne, verte et argent.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, rétorqua-t-il en haussant légèrement les épaules. Je cherche des personnes qui arrivent à soutenir mon regard.

-T'es encore plus bizarre que moi, toi, dit-elle sans chercher à dissimuler sa surprise avant de rentrer au château.

Cette scène s'était déroulée il y a trois jours et Maxine se l'était remémorée lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans la salle de potion, pour un cours en commun avec les Gryffondors.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0


	8. 7 Bînomes

_**J'oublie parfois de le préciser, mais évidemment tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf ce que vous ne connaissez pas qui sort tout droit de mon imagination !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Reviews please !**_

_**Asocial girl**_

Perdu dans ses pensées, James Potter s'assit à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire à côté de Sirius, dans le fond de la classe et de façon à avoir la meilleure vue possible sur le chaudron de Rogue, alias Servilus pour les intimes.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait nier le sentiment de soulagement qui l'avait submergé lorsqu'il avait appris le réveil de Kingsley Shackelbolt (nda : ça s'écrit bien comme ça ?). Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu le voir et l'infirmière de Ste Mangouste était rapidement repartie à son chevet. Mais James était désormais rassuré, la jeune femme lui ayant révélé que le garçon n'aurait aucune séquelle. Elle avait aussi précisé qu'il avait eu de la chance car une écharde de bois avait faillit lui perforer un poumon, une autre s'était fiché non loin de son cœur et une troisième lui avait effleuré la joue manquant de peu de lui laisser une cicatrice qu'il aurait gardé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

James en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque le professeur Slughorn entra dans la salle de classe, tenant une boîte en bois dans ses bras. Il prit la parole d'une voix vive, faisant sursauter le Gryffondor aux cheveux ébouriffés.

-Non, non, jeunes gens, ce n'est pas la peine de vous installer ! J'ai décidé cette année de faire moi-même les binômes !

Les élèves se regardèrent, inquiets. Le professeur Horace Slughorn était un peu... bizarre... Par exemple, il organisait parfois des soirées à thèmes où étaient invités ses chouchous et où il fallait même de temps en temps venir déguisé. Et, chose étrange, bien que directeur de la maison Serpentard, il semblait n'avoir aucun préjugé contre les enfants de moldus et appréciait tout particulièrement Lily Evans, qui était "sa préférée".

-Donc, reprit-il, j'ai inscrit le nom de chaque élève de cette classe sur un morceau de parchemin. Bouts de papier que j'ai ensuite mélangés et mis dans cette urne magique qui va désormais choisir les binômes. Une question, M. Rogue ?

-Oui, répondit le Serpentard en baissant la main qu'il avait levé pour demander la parole. Ces binômes... dureront-ils jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, nous verrons. Bon alors, le premier groupe sera constitué de...

Le professeur plongea sa main dodue dans l'urne de bois qu'il avait apportée avec lui et en ressortit deux morceaux de parchemin légèrement froissés qu'il déplia avant de les lire à haute voix.

-Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin !

Les deux concernés poussèrent un soupir, se fixèrent d'un regard noir et s'installèrent à une table.

Sirius se pencha vers James et lui glissa à l'oreille d'un ton déçu :

-Oh non on ne va plus pouvoir faire exploser le chaudron de Rogue !

-Oui tu as raison, Remus nous tuerait...

Pendant ce temps le professeur de potion avait réparti plusieurs élèves qui s'était installés avec leur partenaire, attendant la fin du tirage au sort.

-Sirius Black et Narcissa Black.

Le jeune homme eut une moue passablement dégoûtée et eut droit à des regards compatissant de la part de James et de Remus tandis que sa cousine l'observait, l'air mortifiée.

-Lou Ann Wandom et Katel Jones.

Les deux jeunes filles eurent un sourire ravi et s'installèrent en bavardant gaiement.

-Alexander Benq et Maxine Lane.

La Serpentard ne laissa paraître aucune émotion et le Gyffondor afficha un léger sourire.  
-Et enfin, James Potter et Lily Evans !

Le concerné sentit un immense sourire étirer ses lèvres mais il se reprit tant bien que mal et s'installa près de la jeune fille rousse qui le fusillait du regard comme s'il avait commis un crime atroce.

-Bon, maintenant que les binômes sont faits, nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours, déclara le professeur Slughorn en pointant sa baguette sur le tableau noir recouvrant entièrement un pan de mur, et sur lequel des instructions apparurent.

-Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du cours pour me préparer cette potion et trouver quels en sont les effets.

Des murmures s'élevèrent un peu partout dans la classe, reconnaître une potion grâce à ses ingrédients était un exercice très compliqué et beaucoup semblaient inquiets. Il y avait tout de même quelques exception, comme Lily Evans et James Potter ; cette dernière parce qu'elle avait confiance en ses capacités en potion et ce dernier parce qu'il savait que sa partenaire avait un don pour cette matière. Severus Rogue, lui, contemplait les autres élèves avec mépris, il passait tout son temps libre à lire des ouvrages sur l'art des potions et savait que pour lui cet exercice serait sans difficultés. Alexander Benq était serein, de toute façon il n'avait rien à faire de la note qu'il obtiendrait et se fichait totalement d'être recalé aux examens. Maxine Lane, quant à elle, avait renoncé depuis des années à avoir une bonne note à un devoir de potion et se demandait toujours comment elle avait fait pour obtenir un Effort Exceptionnel à cette matière pour ses BUSEs. Et Sirius Black réfléchissait intensément à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à sa "chère" cousine Narcissa Black.

Néanmoins, après une dernière remarque du professeur Slughorn, ils se mirent tous au travail silencieusement. La tranquillité de la pièce était de temps en temps troublée par des remarques "amicales", telles que :

-Fais attention à ce que tu fais lupin !

-C'est bien à toi de me dire ça Rogue ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui, depuis le début, sabote notre potion avec la graisse qui dégouline de tes cheveux !

-Bien envoyé Rem' !

-Occupe toi plutôt de notre chaudron traître à ton sang !

-Merci du compliment chère cousine...

-Bon sang Potter ! Il fallait tourner dans le sens INVERSE des aiguilles d'une montre ! INVERSE !

-Calme toi Evans, je vais arranger ça tu vas voir.

-Hors de question ! Ne t'approche plus de mon chaudron !

-Ton chaudron ?! Notre chaudron !

-Lou tu me passes les racines de mandragore ?

-Tiens katel. Au fait je les ai déjà épluchées.

-Cool ! On forme vraiment une bonne équipe toutes les deux !

-Non Pettigrow ne met pas ça dans le chaudron ! PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN TU ES UN IMBECILE !

Trop tard. La potion de Peter Pettigrow et d'Andrew Nott avait explosé, recouvrant les deux élèves d'une pâte visqueuse, légèrement verdâtre. Le professeur Slughorn les rejoignit, l'air passablement en colère. Il les nettoya d'un coup de baguette, les examina un instant, puis rendit son verdict d'une voix implacable.

-15 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Pettigrow.

Sirius voulut protester mais Remus lui lança un regard éloquent, lui faisant comprendre que son intervention ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Tout le monde reprit alors ses activités.

Lou Ann et Katel, qui avaient jusque là avancé assez rapidement dans la fabrication de leur potion du fait de leur bonne entente, se retrouvèrent face à un problème de taille.

-Euh... Katel ? commença la jeune Allemande. Par le plus grand des hasards, tu ne saurais pas reconnaître le bois de saule du bois d'hêtre ?

-Eh bien... pour tout dire, je crois qu'on a un problème, déclara son amie en guise de réponse.

Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent quelques instants, l'air désappointées, puis une expression victorieuse apparut sur le visage de Lou Ann.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viens d'avoir une idée lumineuse. Je m'occupe de tout.

Elle vérifia que son professeur était occupé ailleurs, puis se retourna pour demander de l'aide à leurs voisins de derrière, qui s'avéraient être Alexander Benq et Maxine Lane.

-Eh Alexander ! l'interpella l'Allemande.

Le jeune homme leva la tête et l'interrogea du regard. Gênée, Lou Anne se détourna légèrement, puis se reprit et lui demanda en lui désignant deux brindilles, laquelle provenait d'un saule. Il lui répondit avant de revenir sur sa potion pendant que Lou Ann ajoutait fièrement le dernier ingrédient, une expression ravie sur le visage.

-Tu le connais personnellement ?

C'est alors que la jeune fille s'aperçut de la stupéfaction de Katel.

-Non on ne s'est jamais parlé pourquoi ?

-Mais tu l'as appelé par son prénom ?! suffoqua son amie.

-Oh vous les Anglais ! s'exclama Lou Ann en riant, comprenant enfin l'étonnement de Katel. Je ne comprends pas votre manie d'appeler ceux que vous ne connaissez pas par leur nom de famille ! C'est trop drôle !

L'Anglaise prit une expression faussement outrée en fusillant Lou Ann du regard, puis son attention se reporta sur leur chaudron.

-Bon maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver les effets de cette potion !

-Etrange, vraiment étrange, marmonnait Lily deux tables derrière.

-Comment ça ? l'interrogea doucement James soucieux de ne pas provoquer la colère de la jeune fille rousse.

-Eh bien, commença-t-elle d'un air absent, on dirait que cette potion n'est pas terminée, qu'il manque des instructions.

Elle fixait le tableau noir, les sourcils froncés, un pli de concentration barrant son front et James ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver adorable, alors qu'elle enroulait une de ses longues mèches auburn autour de son index. Mais le jeune homme se reprit rapidement et rejoignit sa partenaire dans sa contemplation. Soudain, après quelques minutes, il fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur sa potion, toujours sur le feu.

-J'ai trouvé, murmura-t-il.

Ces mots semblèrent réveiller Lily qui se retourna immédiatement vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Je crois que tu as raison. Il doit manque quelques instructions pour réussir cette potion. Néanmoins je crois avoir trouvé de quelle potion il s'agit. C'est celle du sommeil sans rêve...

-Tu penses ? lui demanda sa partenaire, sceptique.

-Oui, déclara t-il soudain plus sûr de lui. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie et je l'ai même manipulée.

A la table devant eux, Maxine et Alexander avaient une conversation quasi identique.

-Je l'ai déjà pris, disait le jeune homme. Je sais à quoi elle ressemble et le goût qu'elle a. Ceci est une potion de sommeil sans rêve inachevée, conclu-t-il, catégorique.

-De toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, le cours se termine et je n'ai aucune idée, déclara la Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Après le cours de potion, les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard avaient, selon leurs options, Métamorphose avancée, Etudes des Runes, Divination ou repos. La majorité des Rouges et Or se retrouvait en métamorphose avancée ou en repos avec quelques Verts et Argent, dont la plupart avait Etude des runes. Seules quelques exceptions allaient en divination.

Sirius et James, qui avaient l'intention de devenir Aurors, avaient cours avec le professeur Mc Gonagall, Remus allait en Etude des runes Peter en Divination.  
Cette heure de cours était pratiquement la seule durant laquelle les Maraudeurs étaient séparés.

-Bon, asseyez vous, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall d'un ton sec. Ici a lieu le cours de Métamorphose avancée, destiné au plus doués des élèves de 7ème année, et pour qui cette matière revêt une importance toute particulière dans votre orientation. J'attends donc de vous un grand sérieux durant ces cours, qui sont aussi très importants pour vos ASPICs. Aucun débordement ne sera toléré.

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots en dardant son regard sévère sur James et Sirius, assis côte à côte.

-Pour commencer, continua-t-elle, je vais vous répartir en binômes qui tiendront jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

-Oh non pas encore !! s'écria Sirius.

-Une objection, M. Black ? Peut être voulez vous revenir m'expliquer cela ce soir en retenue ?

Sirius, qui s'était légèrement redressé sur sa chaise, se rassit aussitôt, l'air vaguement gêné.

-Non, non, répondit-il.

-Bien. Le professeur Slughorn a eu la gentillesse de me remettre son urne magique, qui va vous répartir en groupe de deux. Commençons.

L'urne expulsa deux morceaux de parchemins, dont elle se saisit :

-Lou Ann Wandom et Emilie Macnair.

Les deux concernés se fixèrent, dégoutés. En effet Lou Ann était à Gryffondor tandis qu'Emilie faisait partie de Serentard. Le professeur continua sa tâche, imperturbable.

-James Potter et Lily Evans.

-Yes ! souffla le jeune homme à l'oreille de son meilleur ami. On dirait que c'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui.

-Sirius Black et Maxine Lane.

-Eh bien en tout cas, moi, ce n'est pas mon jour de chance, soupira Sirius en fixant la Serpentard avec un regard plein de mépris qu'elle lui rendit. Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des Serpentards ? gémit-il. C'est vrai ça il y en a deux pour 6 Gryffondors, et il a fallut que l'un d'eux me tombe dessus ! Je suis maudit !

-Parce que tu crois que je suis heureuse d'être en binôme avec toi Black ? lui répondit Maxine qui avait suivi son monologue.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et la fixa un instant.

-Ton nom c'est bien Lane ? Je ne connais pourtant aucune famille de Sangs Purs de ce nom.

-Peut être tout simplement parce que je suis une sang de bourbe, grogna la jeune fille.

-Une sang... enfant de moldus à Serpentars ?! s'exclama-t-il surpris. C'est impossible !

-Parce qu'un Black à Gryffondor c'est possible ? persifla-t-elle.

-Oh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! rétorqua Sirius, qui, bien que plus que surpris, n'avait rien perdu de sa répartie.

-Oui fais gaffe je suis venimeuse en plus, répliqua Maxine qui ne voulait en aucun cas le laisser avoir le dernier mot.

-Alice Roy et Franck Longdubat

Le dernier binôme venait d'être fait, le cours allait pouvoir commencer

**_ps : Merci Chocolatine pour m'avoir signalé mon erreur!!! C'est rectifié!!_**


End file.
